Nope
by kinochan
Summary: *~PWP~* 2x5, cadeau...


Titre : Nope.

Auteur : Kinochan.

Chapitre : unique…

Genre : yaoi, lemon cadeau… prise de tête… pitit délire… total OOC0 … POV

Base : GW1

Couple :… surpriseuh !!

Spéciale dédicace :

À MA VAAAAAAAALKYYYYYYY !!!

Pour la remercier du soutient qu'elle m'a apporté durant les trois longs mois que m'a fait endurer mon ordinateur…

Di-kun : Hé !! c'était pas ma fauteuh!! _

Kino : Mon dieu !!! je fais parler mon ordinateur !! T_T

Fei : je t'ai dit d'arrêter les kinder pinguis… bon… qui sera le héros (victime) de ce… hm ! lemon ?

Kino :… et tu le demandes ?… *sourire sadique*… qu'il est mignon…

Fei : *tremble*… quoi ?…

Kino : T'as pas lu en haut ?

Fei :… oh nan c'est Valky ?… pitié… pas moi… en plus c'est toi qui écris… T_T… ouin…

Kino : viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! ^_________________^v

Fei : mais heu… pourquoi ?

Kino : arrêtes de pleurer… il ne te reste à  peine quelques (centaines !) fics à faire avec moi.. et tu es libre !

Fei : Ouais ! parce que… faudrait voir à pas oublier qu'on t'appartient pas !!

Ch'tites notes :

         Note 1 : le titre… « Nope »… pour reprendre les mots de ma délicieuse épouse… ça veut juste dire qu'il n'y en pas… bah… parce que j'en ai pas trouvé… ^^;;;

         Note 2 : désolée… pour ce qui  va suivre (surtout pour toi Valky…)… je sais pas  ce qui me prend d'écrire ce délire…

Fei : bah… c'est un « remerciement »…

         Note 3 :… pour lire les notes… faut mettre le curseur sur le petit chiffre… mah… lisez-les après… ou même pas du tout…

NOPE.

Je me réveillai en sursaut… comme d'habitude…  

Mon quotidien depuis bien des années…

Heureusement (ou pas…)… depuis la formation de notre équipe… j'étais toujours seul…

Mis à l'écart ?

Non, je ne pense pas…

Trowa  et Quatre avaient des affinités certaines… leur « couple », je le soupçonne, devient de plus en plus sérieux, et le fait qu'ils soient dans la même chambre n'est pas un mal…

Ça évite les allers et venus jusque tard la nuit…

Quant à Duo et Heero… je ne sais pas… on dirait deux frères… ou deux vieux amants… se chamaillant pour un oui ou un non…

Là encore… la disposition des chambres est pratique… la mienne n'est pas trop prés de la leur… et les hurlements que poussent ces deux putois ne me parviennent presque pas…

Et puis…

J'aime ma solitude…

Au moins… Il ne peut pas voir mes cauchemars…

D'où viennent-ils ?… comment de tels rêves peuvent-ils prendre le pas sur ma conscience et m'amener au bord de la folie chaque nuit ?

Si violents… si flous aussi… cette silhouette que je n'ose identifier… qui m'obsède et me fait lever en sueur… comme si je venais de me battre pendant des heures…

C'est pour cela que je ne souhaite pas qu'Il me voit dans cet état… il est mon seul véritable ami… celui à qui, si j'y tenais,  je pourrai raconter tous mes soucis… toutes mes incertitudes…

Les trois autres le sont également… mais avec Lui… c'est différent…

*

*     *

Voilà deux heures que j'avais finit ma méditation… mais,  je ne sais pas pourquoi,  je n'osait pas entrer dans le petit salon de notre planque…

Une douce mélodie s'échappait des portes et m'attirait insensiblement… 

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? me questionna ma conscience.

Je savais que seul Duo pouvait se trouver dans la petite pièce… Heero, Quatre et Trowa étaient partis en repérage peu de temps auparavant…

N'y tenant plus, je poussai un des battant… Duo, écoutant de la musique classique ?

C'était trop bizarre…

Mais…

Ce que je vis alors me surpris à un point !

Je cru un instant être dans un de mes rêves étranges…

Duo… dansait…

Doucement… calmement… coulant de doux gestes de ses bras et ses jambes, il évoluait dans la pièce avec une grâce que je ne lui avait vu que lors de ses combats à  mains-nues…

Glissant entre les meubles…

Je restai sur le pas de la porte pendant… longtemps… … subjugué…

Fixant mon regard sur le visage si paisible de mon coéquipier, je n'en revenais pas de le voir si… calme !

Les yeux fermés… il était si différent de la pile électrique qui pourrissait nos vies de ses farces et autres conneries qu'il s'amusait à mettre en place…

La douce litanie qui l'accompagnait semblait presque superflue.

Sa présence seule faisait se peindre sur les visages un suave sourire… 

« Sourire » ?

Je passais mes doigts sur ma bouche et remarquais qu'elle s'étirait de manière étrange…

Un sourire, d'accord… mais là… et il n'était même pas ironique !!

Mes pensées furent interrompues par une petite plainte.

_Wu-man ? 

Les améthystes me fixaient avec une étrange lueur… étonnée et… apeurée… 

Par pur réflexe je lançai un :

_M'appelles pas comme ça !!

Mais l'émotion de ma voix trahissait la portée, qu'avait ce que je venais de voir.

_Je… Je pensais que tu étais parti avec les autres, fit il en éteignant la chaîne d'une main tremblante.

_Et bien non… comme tu le vois… mais… ne t'interromps pas pour moi…

_Oh… Je… Heu… Ne dis rien aux autres s'il te plait !!

_Dire quoi ?  fis-je simplement.

Mais… je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à sa réaction…

Il me bondit dessus avec les ressorts d'un chat… ou walibi plutôt, en criant « Merci Wu-man !!!! »…

Duo s'accrocha à mon cou et me fit tomber sur le canapé que j'avais, tant bien que mal, rejoint…

_Duo !!! lâches-moi !!!

         « BIP BIP BIP !!!! »

L'ordinateur portable d'Heero se mit à sonner, et nous levâmes la tête, le châtain et moi, en un même mouvement. Yuy l'avait déplacé dans le salon pour nous expliquer le rapport qu'il avait envoyé dernièrement aux Mads.

Je décrochai le koala et m'avançai vers le boîtier noir quand Duo se rapprocha de moi et fit flotter dans l'air une odeur délicieusement ambrée… résultat de ses heures de danse…

Je secouai indiciblement la tête pour chasser l'idée peu précise se formant dans mon esprit.

_Quoi ? chuchotai-je alors que Duo me regardait d'un air de dire : « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? ».

_Rien, rien… On ouvre ?

Je lui fis un signe de tête et le natté prit le portable.

**

« On revient dans une semaine… Ordre de mission parvenu… vous restez à la planque en tant que renforts… au cas où… »

_Heero… toujours aussi aimable… grogna Duo, j'aurai préféré que Quatre écrive le message…

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, mon sang commençait à bouillir dans mes veines… il me monta rapidement à la tête.

_Fei ?…  ça va ??… pourquoi tu es tout rouge ??… tu sais… c'est rien une semaine… ton Heero sera vite rentré…

_~~SBIM !! ~~_

_Maïeuh… couina ce crétin de natté.

_Si je m'énerve, abruti, c'est parce qu'ils sont partis sans nous ! Et… une fois de plus je me retrouve HS d'une mission qui pourrait être intéressante !!

_… Heu… « on » se retrouve HS si tu le permets… ça me déplait autant qu'à toi de ne pas pouvoir aller taquiner du Léo ! 

_Crétin…

_Putain ! Une semaine avec toi, ça va être la joie !!!

_T'inquiètes… je resterai dans ma chambre ! Tu pourras jouer les danseuses étoiles tant que tu veux !!

Duo me jeta un regard blessé et conclut de lui-même :

_ABRUTI !!!…  en claquant la porte.

*

*        *

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète ?

Ça fait deux heures que  Duo s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en bouge pas…

Ça me fait des vacances ! répliquai-je à ma culpabilité.

… Mais quoi ?

Je ne m'en veux tout de même pas pour ce crétin à la natte ?

Il l'a cherché !! Avec ces remarques débiles !!!

Moi et Heero ?

Moi et… un Homme ???

Rien que « moi et des sentiments envers quelqu'un » me paraît inconcevable alors…

Je le pensais mon ami… mais me faire de telles remarques…

Quoique… j'ai été pas mal, moi aussi, dans mon genre… 

… Mais alors…

Pourquoi est-ce que je prépare des nems et du riz pour deux ?

         Réflexe !

Quel réflexe ? où est-ce que j'aurai pu pécher un réflexe pareil ??

Je finis la disposition dans les assiettes et pose les couverts qui m'ont servis à la préparation.

Puis… je décidai d'aller voir Duo dans sa chambre, quand j'entendis une fois encore un son étrange2, provenant de la pièce qu'occupaient les pilotes 1 et 2.

« Your love  
is better than ice cream.  
Better than anything else that I've tried  
and your love  
is better than ice cream  
everyone here know how to fight

Your love  
is better than chocolate  
better than anything else that I've tried  
and oh love is better than chocolate.  
Everyone here knows how to cry

 … Tutu  tututu… tutu… »3

L'épaisseur du blindage4, (allez savoir pourquoi ils nous ont fait des portes de chambre blindées et des murs en papier à cigarettes dans cette baraque… -_-…) m'empêchait d'entendre distinctement toutes les paroles…

Mais la douce et mélodieuse voix n'en souffrait pas pour autant…

Je toquai à la porte et cru entendre un sanglot alors que Duo se levait pour venir m'ouvrir.

_Duo… pardon… je ne voulais pas être méchant…

_Ça va… j'arrive… grogna-t-il en faisant tourner la clé.

_Mais !! Tu as pleuré !? m'écriais-je en voyant ses yeux gonflés…

_Mais nan… qu'est-ce que tu veux « Wufei »

Bizarrement… l'entendre prononcer mon nom de cette manière créa en moi un sentiment de gène qui ne me quitta pas de la soirée…

_Je t'ai apporté à mangé, répondis-je en montrant d'un signe de menton, le plateau que je tenais dans mes mains…

_… ô.Ô… Ooooooh… c'est gentil !!!! Je meurs de faim moi !!!

Tout en s'extasiant sur les plats, il en attrapa un et rentra dans sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta un instant et se retourna vers moi.

_Si t'arrêtes tes méchancetés, j'accepte de manger avec toi Fei ! fit-il en me tirant la langue avec un air mutin qu'il aimait poser sur son visage de temps en temps…

_…

Curieusement je ne trouvais rien à répliquer… et puis… je ne voulais pas le blesser d'avantage…

Je savais très bien que les plaisanteries et taquineries qu'il nous jouait n'étaient là que pour détendre l'atmosphère… qui se faisait souvent lourde lors de certaines missions…

_Bon, d'accord, j'accepte tes excuses… et tu peux entrer dans ma piaule !

_Quelles excuses ?! Pas d'excuses qui tiennent !!!

Ma brusque hostilité ne parut même pas le surprendre…

Et Duo partit dans un éclat de rire cristallin…

Une main sur mon épaule et l'autre tenant son assiette, il s'appuya en rigolant, murmurant :

« _Tu changeras jamais… »

*

*     *

Nous avons passé la nuit dans la même chambre…

Duo a fait la conversation pour deux pendant quelques heures et lorsque, épuisé il finit par s'assoupir, je suis resté quelques instants à l'observer… jusqu'à m'endormir moi-même.

Ce matin-là quand je me suis éveillé… une chaude sensation me prenait le ventre…

J'ouvris les yeux et vis… Duo… affalé en travers de moi, ronflant comme un bien-heureux.

Je souris en voyant son visage riant à chaque respiration… comme si ces années de guerre n'avait pas ébréché sa bonne humeur…

Pour une fois… aucuns rêves n'étaient venus me déranger…

*

*     *

Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que les autres sont partis… nous ne recevons aucune nouvelle…

Mais Duo semble s'en foutre royalement…

Il se matte tous nos DVD d'animés, chantant à chaque fois les génériques… et rejoue à tous nos jeux… qu'il finit un peu trop vite à mon goût… pas de ma faute si je bloque à Golden Sun… _…

_Dis Fei-Chan… on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

_Comme d'habitude Duo… répondis-je avec fatigue… rien ! On attend les nouvelles…

_… Génial… on va s'amuser… Dis… tu veux pas faire une partie avec moi ?

Je jetai un regard sur l'écran… Tekken – le – nouveau – que – je – me – souviens – plus – de – son – numéro… J'adore ce jeu !!!!

_…Mouais… fis-je avec un air lent… si tu veux…

Et, sans que je ne le perçoive… Duo vint me prendre la main et me fit asseoir sur un pouf prés de lui.

Il retira sa chemise noire avec lenteur.

_Mais… mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ????! couinai-je en piquant un fard… monumental.

_J'ai trop chaud… murmura-t-il, en souriant.

_Ah…

_Pas la peine de rougir comme ça Wu-man…

Il me regardait avec un grand sourire… sans moqueries…

Puis, il arbora un air sérieux et me dit à l'oreille (me faisant devenir carmin limite cramoisi…)

_Dis-moi Fei… tu ne serais pas… gay ?

--SBIM--

Je lui envoyai une grande baffe derrière la tête et parti me réfugier dans ma chambre en hurlant un « Baka !! » en mode Heero.

… Et bien non… c'est ce que j'aurai fait habituellement mais là…

Je restai bouche-bée… et plongeai ma tête dans mes jambes repliées sur ma poitrine en gémissant.

_Wu-man ?… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ??!

_Rien crétin… rien du tout…

Et, avec retardement, je le plantai là, seul devant sa console qui clignotait, formant sur l'écran des images bleues…

Je tournai la clé en refermant la porte de ma chambre.

Je voulais être seul…

Pourquoi ??! Pourquoi depuis trois jours je ne réagissais plus de la même manière avec Maxwell ?

Était-ce parce que nous passions toutes nos nuits ensemble ?

Comme la première fois… lorsque je me réveillais le matin, j'étais dans les bras du Shinigami, et il dormait tranquillement.

Nous n'en parlons pas pendant la journée.

Mais là… non ! 

Je voulais dormir sans lui.

Moi ? « Gay » ??

Mais j'en sais rien !!

Je ne sais même pas si je suis hétéro… quoique… toutes les filles n'étant que des… « Onna » pour moi, j'en doutais fortement…

Mais de là à dire que j'aimais les hommes, il y avait une distance à franchir…

Par Duo peut être…

À cette pensée mon visage vira au rouge vif.

Je me fixai à travers le miroir.

Soudain une image me sauta aux yeux…

Duo… Nu, ce matin… quant il est sortit de sa douche j'était encore dans le lit… profitant de cette semaine de « vacances » pour me reposer…

_Ah ! Oups !! Sorry, Wu-man… je pensais que tu étais déjà partit...

_Greeeeeeeuuuu……5 ###_###

_Hein ??!

_Non… rien… Allez Maxwell !! habilles-toi merde !!!

Il pouffa et s'attira des éclair de la part de mes pupilles noires…

_Bizarre… Ça a jamais dérangé Heero…

Je lui lançai un regard plein de sous-entendus…

_Ah parce qu'Heero a déjà lâché son ordinateur quant il était dans sa chambre ?

Il me regarda, surpris… muet pour une fois.

Réalisant ce que je venais de dire je collais brusquement mes mains sur ma bouche avec stupeur.6

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Maxwell, qui s'écroula par terre en rigolant, m'offrant par la même occasion une vue des plus… intéressante…

Seul dans ma chambre, je sentis le sang me monter aux tempes et m'effondrai sur le lit en soupirant.

Lorsque je m'éveilla cette nuit là… ce fut après un cauchemar…

Mais Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi, alors que depuis quelques jours ils n'étaient pas réapparus… ?

Je me mis à glisser du lit, entre les draps, pour aller me rincer le visage.

Comment expliquer ces images qui me sautaient aux yeux chaque nuits ?

Il y avait un sourire… très grand…

Et puis, en fond sonore, un rire… adorable… on aurait dit celui d'un enfant…

Et puis… des larmes… elles parcouraient un visage dont on ne pouvait voir que le bas… mes les empreintes de cristal, elles, étaient bien là…

Comment expliquer que seules ces images me faisaient peur… non… pas peur… elles m'angoissaient, c'est certain, mais pas pour moi-même… pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Mes coéquipiers ?

Oui, peut être…

Mais cette fois… j'étais sûr d'avoir reconnu le visage… certain…

Je fut tiré de mes pensées par un « Toc-toc » à la porte.

Il est tard…

J'ouvre la porte et ne suis point du tout étonné de voir Duo me sauter au cou.

En… en pleures ?

*

*   7   *

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

_Je… j'ai peur… Wuffi… j'ai peur tout seul…

Je le regarde, étonné, et lui demande de répéter.

Il me lance un regard tout mouillé et murmure.

_Je… je n'arrive pas à dormir seul…

Stupéfait, je m'apprête à lui faire remarquer qu'il est tout de même le Dieu de la Mort… Shinigami quoi ! quant il continue.

_C'est… c'est pour ça qu'Heero a accepté d'être dans ma chambre… parce qu'il le sait…

Sans savoir pourquoi, la déception se peint sur mon visage et je dis :

_Ah… alors vous êtes bien ensemble toi et…

_NON !!

Il répond avec force et sert un peu plus mon pull.

(je ne m'étais pas déshabillé pour dormir…)

_Non… il est comme un frère pour moi…

_Ha…

_Wufei… je suis désolé…

_De quoi ?

_Je… je n'aurai pas du te demander une chose pareille… mais… c'était pas une blague !! je te le promet !! Je voulais juste savoir !!

_Ha… mais c'est rien ça… T'es vraiment bizarre… tu sautes partout et tu rigoles tout le temps… et tu t'inquiètes pour un rien !

_… C'est moi le « bizarre » ?? je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui est partit vexé comme un vieux pou ! Et qui me dit que ce n'était rien !!!

_Heu… je… j'avais besoin de réfléchir… ##_##

Il sourit et me regarde.

Ses améthystes brillent encore des larmes qu'il vient de verser.

Je resserre un peu mon étreinte.

_A quoi ?

_Hein ? fis-je en rougissant un peu plus, réalisant la promiscuité qui nous séparait.

_A quoi as-tu pensé ?

_Heu… je…

Et puis… tout va vite… je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon visage… juste au creux des miennes… 

La fraîcheur du contact me fait frissonner et Duo les pose sur mes lèvres en attrapant mon cou.

Il joue avec mes cheveux lâchés alors que je tente d'approfondir notre baiser.

Mais il s'éloigne et plonge son regard violet plein de paillettes dans le mien.

_Fei… je… tu es sûr ?

Je ne réfléchi plus… j'happe sa bouche avec une avidité que je ne me connaissais pas…

Sa langue vient doucement caresser la mienne et elles entament une bataille sans vainqueur alors que je soupir de plaisir…

Duo entre complètement dans la pièce et referme la porte avec son pied.

Ses mains glissent sur mon dos doucement, avec tendresse.

Les miennes s'affairent déjà à lui ôter ses vêtements.

Je fais passer sa chemise sur ses épaules, si douces…

Ma tête plonge dans son cou et commence à mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Je fais glisser ma langue sur sa nuque et Duo me retire mon pull et mon tee-shirt en même temps.

Torses-nus tout les deux, il me sert la main et je l'entraîne vers le lit.

Il tombe dessus dans un bruit sourd, assis.

Je l'observe un instant, il est si beau… Son corps peu musclé, mais si fin, me fait trembler comme jamais avant… non… jamais je n'ai ressentit cela…

Il est le seul…

Je ne suis pas gay…

Je n'aime qu'un homme… Duo.

Tout à ma réflexion, je ne vois pas qu'il s'occupe déjà de mon pantalon avec une telle dextérité que j'en souris…

Mais déjà le tissus tomba à terre, ne me laissant qu'un boxer moulant qui ne… cachait vraiment rien du tout !!!

Je pris le dessus et m'assis doucement sur son ventre après nous avoir fait reculé vers la tête du lit.

Ma langue joua avec ses lèvres qui essayaient de l'attraper sans trop de succès…

Me frottant contre son ventre plat, je lui donnai un profond baiser alors que mes main descendaient sur ses tétons.

Sa respiration se fit haletante dans ma bouche quand mes doigts commencèrent à les maltraiter… 

Ses mains passèrent alors sous mon ventre, effleurant au passage mon sexe, de plus en plus tendu. 

Et Duo termina de se déshabiller en se tortillant de plus en plus…

Je voulus m'éloigner et rompre notre baiser pour qu'il puisse finir, mais ses mains pressèrent ma nuque et je du rester au dessus de lui, de manière un peu inconfortable alors qu'il murmurait, jouant toujours avec ma langue :

_Non… j'attends ça depuis si longtemps… n'arrêtes pas…

Fondant à ses paroles, je me rallonge complètement sur lui et roule pour le faire passer sur moi.

Il trouve ainsi le moyen de virer son jean et son boxer et commence à faire de même avec le mien.

Il laisse ma bouche, ce qui me permet de reprendre un peu mon souffle, et descend sur ma gorge laissant un sillon humide et brûlant, enflammant un peu plus mes sens.

Je sens ses doigts courir sur ma peau et je frissonne malgré moi, le sentant sourire entre ses baisers.

Il mordille quelque peu mes tétons rosés et déjà durs comme les pierres,  me faisant ainsi gémir plus fort.

Il les laisse… trop vite… et descend sur mon ventre alors que ses doigts chatouillent mes hanches et glissent sur mon aine… 

Il attrape brusquement avec sa main, mon érection et embrasse le bout, rougit de désir.

Je pousse un petit cri en sentant sa langue se balader doucement… sensuellement…

J'ai trop chaud et trop envie de lui pour pouvoir réfléchir de façon cohérente…

Il met mon membre en entier dans sa bouche et commence à faire aller et venir ses lèvres et sa langue…

Cette sensation… si oppressante… un tel délice de perception, que seul lui, je le sais, peut me donner…

Je sursaute quand il introduit en moi un doigt humide…

« Humide » ? Comment ?

Difficilement, je relève la tête et le regarde… ses yeux embrumés me sourient et je peux voir qu'il passe sur les doigts de sa main avec sa bouche, tout en continuant sur mon sexe.

Cette vision fait couler en moi un tel plaisir que mes muscles se resserre et sans que je puisse le prévenir, un long râle s'échappe de ma gorge et je m'épanche en sa bouche…

Il continue… pas du tout surpris, et je peux reprendre ma respiration…

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, mais trois doigts allaient et venaient en moi alors que je m'empalais de moi-même sur eux…

Duo remonte sur mon ventre avec la grâce d'un félin et partage avec moi un long baiser.

Je peux sentir contre ma cuisse son membre palpitant d'anticipation, et décide de prendre un peu en mains la suite de notre danse…

Sans se faire prier, mon Shinigami se mit sur le dos et me sourit, attendant…

Je passe mes doigts sur ses clavicules… doucement… j'y  pose ma bouche, et lorsque je la retire, une trace rosée qui ne tarde pas à devenir bleutée, apparaît…

Ma langue s'attarde sur ses boutons et le fait soupirer… je souris quand, lorsque je descend sur son nombril, je vois ses mains se crisper sur les draps… j'aurai toute ma vie pour apprendre tous ces petits morceaux d'épiderme qui le font frémir et gémir.

Enfin, je place mes lèvres au dessus de son gland, et passe mon souffle dessus… Duo frissonne et pousse un plainte indistincte.

Je le prépare à ma manière, salivant autour de son membre que j'accueillerai quelques instants plus tard, je le délaisse un peu et lèche l'intérieur de ses cuisses presque diaphanes…

D'un geste brusque, mon amant me prend par les bras et me remonte, m'allongeant sur ses jambes et son ventre.

Je remontai mes cuisses et m'assis mieux sur son abdomen.

Puis, je me place au dessus de son sexe, respirant plus vite…

La tête dans les limbes de mon désir pour lui, je descends doucement…

Criant fort, de plus en plus fort, sous la douleur, mes larmes coulent toutes seules.

Je sursaute, m'empalant presque totalement, quand sa main, si chaude vient cueillir mon membre déjà réveillé…

Je m'habitue à sa présence rapidement et commence à onduler des hanches en gémissant plus fort…

Duo aussi commença à couler avec son bassin en moi, tandis que mes plaintes emplissaient la pièce.

Il se rapprocha de moi, brusquement, en passant de la position allongée à celle, assise, et me serra de son bras inoccupé…

Il planta ses dents prés de mon épaule, allant de plus en plus vite.

M'emplissant entièrement…

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa lentement.

Puis… férocement… 

Souillant nos deux ventres, mon cri fut étouffé entre ses lèvres.

Continuant encore à se mouvoir en moi, Duo ne tarda pas à me rejoindre en me serrant plus fort encore dans ses bras.

_**ON EST rentrés, WUFEI** **!!!** hurla Quatre en entrant dans ma chambre, **ET DUO ?? IL… EST… O**… Oooooh… oh Allah !!!… pardon… pardon… je, je… à plus tard !

Je tentai de me lever pour intercepter le blond avant qu'il n'aille raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il avait vu, mais Duo me retint, encore coincé contre lui.

_Duo… lâches-moi… Quatre… il va…

_Mmh… nan… restes…

_Mais… je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache…

_**YAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!**

_Oh non… Nataku… viens-moi en aide…

Heero entra brusquement dans la chambre, les mains sur les yeux.

_Chang !! DOMO ARIGATOU GOSAÏMASU !!!! La peste va virer de ma chambre !!!

_Hee-Chan… c'est pas gentil ça… T_T…  chouina Duo dans mon épaule.

_Laisses… au moins, il pourra filer le parfait amour avec son portable…

Heero crut mal entendre et fit l'erreur d'écarter ses mains pour demander :

_Hein ? qu'est-ce que t'as dit Ch… KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! MES ZIEUX !!!!! CHUIS AVEUGLEUH !!! HAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Trowa passa devant notre chambre et fit un vague « Félicitations » en fermant la porte.

Toujours à califourchon sur mon amant, je le regardai, rouge pivoine.

Je plongeais la tête au creux de son épaule alors qu'il éclatait de rire… un rire qu'il n'avait donné qu'à moi…

_Oh nan… gémis-je…

_Moi aussi je t'aime…

¤¤Owari¤¤

RETOUR   


* * *

0 Qui a dit que j'aimais ça ??! c'est vrai ! et alors ?? pp

1 Parce que je les aime…     Fei : c'est pas sensé être un cadeau ?    kino : si, si ! c'est pour ma femme… mais si elle m'avait demandé une autre série, j'aurai tout fait pour la satisfaire… et j'aurai dit la même chose ! p    Fei : arrêtes les kinder pinguis… ça te fait délirer… tu racontes n'importe quoi… 

-_-

2 Sont dans une planque… pour moi, de la musique classique et quelqu'un qui chante… c'est étrange dans ce genre situation…

3 YEAH!!!! Z'ai trouvé les paroles!!! (vi, je sais, maintenant la suite ne veut rien dire… c pas graveuh!!), et nan! On ne me dit pas que j'aurai pu les chercher bien avant… nan, nan, nan, c interdit! _… je sais que la fic par en sucette… -_- et pis ze trouve ça chou de comparer l'amour à une crème glacée ! oh au fait !! en parlant de crème glacée, vais m'en chercher un ch'ti po dans le congélo… j'ai un creux moi… l'est 5h00… -_-… comment ça je parle trop ? p

4 qu'est-ce que je disais ?… heure du couché : 5h30… heure du levé : 10h10… merci papa d'avoir téléphoné à une heure pareille… c'est très gentil… avec seulement 4h40 de sommeil dans le sang… je sais pas trop comment elle va  finir cette fic moa… -_-… ça va être drôle… T_T

5 Arrêtes de baver Fifi… ^_^

6 bah… critiquer Heero et son portable… habituellement, y a que Duo et les fan-fic-eurs qui le font alors des mots pareils dans la bouche de Wufei… ça étonne… enfin, faites pas gaffe, c'est la jalousie qui le travaille… ^_^v

7 Comment ça on me voit venir avec mon lemon ?


End file.
